Blood is Thicker than Love
by BROhemoth
Summary: Simon and Isabelle never see eye to eye, but maybe it's true that oppisits attract.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments Series, but I do own the story below, enjoy.**

POV: Isabelle

This was not what Isabelle had in mind when Simon invited her over earlier tonight, she and Simon sat on his and Jordan's couch. Her trying to entice him out of his video game zone and him trying to finish the mission he was currently on. Isabelle had no idea what it was that he was playing, only that on the screen he was some type of half animal, half human cat hybrid and he was slaying dragon.

"Come on Simon, don't you think you've played enough games tonight, after all it was you that invited me over, not the other way around." When Simon didn't answer she huffed and made to stand and leave, but the hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't leave, I'm almost done just wait like… three more minutes, please." The way he looked at her told her everything, he wasn't playing his stupid video games because he was trying to finish his level, he was working up the courage for something.

"Fine, you have two." With that Isabelle sat back down and waited, this time not sitting right next to Simon, but a few inches away. As she waited Isabelle noticed that his eyes were glassy and unseeing, but that didn't seem to impair his gaming. His distant look disappeared as fast as it appeared, his zombie-ness replaced by a look of determination and concentration. He looked side long at Isabelle, taking his eyes of the screen. There was a grunt from the screen and then theme music came on signifying his death. His resolve dispersing at the last second but he still managed to say what was on his mind.

"Isabelle, I… I" He stuttered on every word that he tried to form " I was wondering if, I don't know, you might maybe, I don't know, want to go on a date tomorrow, maybe." She just kept staring at him, it's not like they've never been on a date before, so why was he being so weird and acting uncomfortable.

"Sure Simon, but stop stuttering it's annoying me." It was meant as a joke to lighten the now heavy mood. Simon smiled slightly but he still looked a little skeptical. "I'd love to." Were her next words, bringing back the more serious atmosphere and also to reassure him. She saw relief cross his nervous face, flooding the redness from his features in the process. The next thing she knew Simon was leaning forward eyes shut and lips out stretched, she intern did the same and accepted the warmness that was his lips massaging hers in the most wonderful of ways. He moaned when her tongue poked out of her mouth and ran across his lower lip, practically begging entrance, entrance that Simon was all too happy to give.

"Simon…" Isabelle moaned this time, enjoying herself. Simon's response was to slide his hands down her sides to grip her hips. Isabelle slid over to him and into his lap, dropping all her weight onto his legs straddling his hips, and wrapping her legs around his back, never breaking their kiss. She felt so incredibly hot, almost as if she was going to melt unless she cooled down. She reached down and unzipped her jacket, pulling her arms through and freeing her hands to roam over Simon's cold skin. The cold that was Simon's vampire skin wasn't diminishing the heat fast enough, actually it felt like the heat only kept intensifying, searing her skin but in a good way making her wish she could feel more of Simon to help her cool of.

Then there was a jarring knocking noise emanating from the wall right next to them, and shortly after that, Maia made herself known by strutting into the living room and shouting at the two of them to keep it down complaining that she and Jordan couldn't sleep while it sounded like there were two cats in heat in the living room. Not for a second did Isabelle believe they were sleeping in Jordan's room, judging by the state of her cloths and the fact she looked wide awake and the exact opposite of someone who was abruptly woken up by two teens "moaning up a storm" in the living room, her words exactly.

"Well if you two don't mind I'll be attempting to sleep, and if I hear another noise come from out hear I swear I will kill you." She turned and stalked out of the room. It wasn't even a whole minute before see came waltzing back into the room this time looking a little more apologetic. "Does one of you happen to have a condom I could have, well just don't stare do you, or do you not." When neither Simon nor she answered her, she simply shrugged and said. "Well I thought I'd just ask thanks any ways, thanks for nothing."

"That was awkward, and just a little bit frightening." Simon was shuddering now and his face hade a slight red hue to it that wasn't there earlier.

"Don't worry babe I won't let the big bad werewolf hurt you, but I don't really feel like making out so much right now, what with Maia and Jordan doing the dirty not even 20 feet from us, so maybe we can go for a walk." Simon barley shook his head and managed a weak smile that came out as more of a grimace.

"S…sure that sounds acceptable let me just g…get my coat." He made to get up and grab his coat but Isabelle pulled him back down to her and gave him a strange look. "Oh yeah I forgot, vampire, right okay a…after you then." He looked extremely embarrassed and still a little pink from when Maia asked for a condom earlier, while Isabelle was still completely composed. Only when he stood did Isabelle see what he was wearing; short orange basketball shorts and a black gamer tee that read: welcome to the mad house, and had a picture of a creepy clown with bright green hair and a purple suit on.

"Simon what have I told you, never wear orange and black together, it looks depressing on you." He looked down at his attire and then back up at her.

"I didn't plan on going out, sorry, do you want me to change?" She nodded but before he could reach his room Isabelle was at his side.

"I think I should be the one who picks out your outfit, don't you agree." He opened his mouth to answer but she had already started through his door into his room. It was a complete mess his bed unmade and his dressers' contents spilled out and onto the floor, making his room a tripping hazard. "Jesus Simon what happened, did a bomb go of in your night stand." She meant it as a joke but when she looked at Simon his face displayed horror like her words had hurt him she rushed to apologize. "I was just kidding, I…" She was trying to tell him that her room was way worst, but before she could get her apology out he started laughing.

"Got you, you should have seen your face, besides I knew you were kidding and even if you weren't you really aren't the most certified judge on clean rooms." He returned to laughing after he was done talking, and she couldn't help but to laugh along and slug him in the chest for scaring her.

"You're going to pay for that one Louis." She picked up one of his shirts from the ground and flung it at him; he caught it with no difficulty what with his supernatural reflexes and already honed hand eye coordination. The mood immediately changed when he whipped his shirt off over his head, and took aim at her. She could have easily ducked it but she was too transfixed on his naked chest to really put any effort into dodging anything.

"What's wrong Izzy, you're drooling." And she was in fact doing just that, wiping away the dribble of saliva from her chin she threw him a defiant look. Trying to act indifferent to his bare upper half she went to work picking something out for him to wear.

"Simon does this…" She was going to address him and see if the shirt she held fit him, but the words caught in her throat when she saw that he had slipped out of his shorts, and was now currently sitting on the bed dangling his feet over the edge.

"What?" He looked bewildered at her questioning stare.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: Simon**

"**Simon does this…" She was going to address him and see if the shirt she held fit him, but the words caught in her throat when she saw that he had slipped out of his shorts, and was now currently sitting on the bed dangling his feet over the edge. He looked up at her wondering what she was about to inquire. **

"**What?" He looked bewildered at her questioning stare, but then his confused features lightened into a smirk. "Oh, right, hand me that towel?" His stutter from earlier gone now replaced with a smooth free-flowing tone. When she made no move to grab the towel or respond Simon tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong Izzy, sexy vampire got your tongue." She didn't respond, she just pushed her hair from her face and licked her lips, slowly, teasingly.**

"**I wish he did." She breathed from the corner of her mouth, after a tense second were the only thing she did was stare hard and long at him, so softly that a mundane wouldn't be able to hear it, but a child of the night that was a different story. Simon took in a sharp, unnecessary breath.**

"**But what about Maia and Jordan, I thought that… ordeal… ruined the magic?" He said the last part with a joking smile. Isabelle didn't answer again she just leaned in and pressed her lips to Simon's. He instinctly leaned into it; he learned to just roll with whatever Isabelle wanted to do not that he was complaining. She let out a little gasp when Simon pulled her into him; his being naked had slipped her mind up until then. He licked her bottom lip, silently asking permission to taste her. She granted that access much faster than he had earlier that night.**

"**Simon…" She breathed, her warm breath fanning over Simon's cool skin. **

"**Iz…" He shuttered, her breath doing wonderful things to him reminding him that Izzy was alive, that she was safe with him. Most of all that it was all real, he wasn't going to close his eyes and her not be there when he opened them, no she was most defiantly real and she was going to stay with him, that Simon was sure of. "Isabelle, Izzy I… I"**

"**Shh, Simon, don't talk, just do." She reunited her hungry lips to his equally, unquenchable ones. By…, by…, by…, whatever, he was going to sate his hunger. His fangs sprang out with a silent squelching noise. Isabelle jumped away, taken aback by the suddenness, Simon knew she was okay with him feeding off her, hell she even liked it, but he still couldn't mask the pain in his eyes at the reaction she had to his hunger. He turned away defensively from the abuse he knew wouldn't come. He heard her move before he felt her hand on his face guiding it back in her direction.**

"**Izzwee, 'm swarry." He tried to apologize around his impressive and gleaming incisors, the figurative white elephant in the room being his feeding habits.**

"**Simon I told you to stop starving yourself, blood is blood to you." She was quoting Jace and even though Simon could see the hurt in her eyes from even implying something about Jace, he could also see strength and resolve; she probably felt a sense of accomplishment for not breaking down into tears at the mention of her brother.**

"**Iswabelle, I'm not starvwing myswelf." His fangs slowly retracting making certain he wasn't about to feed. "I'm always… hungry around you, your just so beautiful and, and you just bring an unbelievable thirst to me whenever I'm with you." He looked down in shame for revealing just how much he couldn't stand not tasting her; even if he was so full that if he were to pop, he would still crave her blood.**

"**Simon, you know I don't blame you for that, I would blame it on my sexiness alone, but you can't say persistents isn't also a factor in that reasoning." She went for a joke, but all her carefully constructed words were sucked from her mouth when he looked back up at her, his face still displaying his lack of comfort in their current situation. "Simon come on don't do this, how many times do I have to tell you that I like, no love it, when you bite me." Her tone suggested she was telling the truth, but it was the look in her eyes that confirmed it for him. Lust.**

"**Okay Iz, y…you're sure that you want this?" When she nodded her head, Simon reached out a hand and rested it on her cheek, bringing her soft lips to his cold hard ones. He kissed her slowly now, not rushing anything. He slid his hand down off her face and onto her shoulder, rubbing small circles there; dropping it once more letting it lay at the top button of her blouse. He released her lips and looked down at her, waiting for a sign to continue or to stop. **

"**Go ahead." She exhaled on his neck. "Please, Simon." That was more assurance than he needed, in one quick pull all the buttons popped on her shirt, sent flying in all directions. "Simon! That was a $300 dollar shirt." He knew she wasn't kidding, but he also knew it turned her on when he displayed his strength for her. He stared hard and long at her throat, waiting for any sign of discomfort. There was none just a flustered Isabelle looking expectantly at him. He leaned in and licked the side of her neck, before he continued his path up to her earlobe, where he proceeded to suck and massage with his tongue and lips.**

"**Isabelle…" That was the only warning she got before she felt a light prick, and then a rush of pleasure rushed over her making her cry out in pure and true bliss.**

"**God Simon don't stop, please don't stop or else." She didn't say what she would do to him if he did, but he got the idea that he wouldn't like it as much as she probably would. She raked her nails up and down his back either looking for purchase or to just leave evidence that he was hers. The scratches healed as soon as she made them. Simon wasn't ready for what happened next, the bedroom door flew open and a dark haired boy came crashing in, standing in the light so only his shadow was displayed.**

"**Get the hell off my sister!" He came into the room and literally pulled Simon's naked and shaking body from the warmness that was Isabelle. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"**

"**Alec! What the hell do **_**you**_** think you're doing?" She was up in an instant, her midnight black hair cascading down over the swell of her breasts hiding her neck and chest in the process. **

"**I asked you first!" He was playing the big brother role rather well.**

"**Well I was making out with my boyfriend; that was before you threw him across the room!" She screamed back at him.**

"**He was attached to your throat like a leech!" He shot right back trying to win a losing battle.**

"**Did you ever stop to consider that maybe that that's what I wanted him doing?" If looks could kill, the one on Isabelle's brother's face would be the one that would. "Just leave, why are you even here in the first place?" He had better have a good reason or he was definitely getting a fight when she got home.**

"**We have patrol in the morning, and you weren't home, Iz you're always home at night I was worried." Her eyes softened, and so did his, but her face remained stony.**

"**Wait down stairs I'll be down shortly." Alec looked hesitant, but eventually he stalked outside and down the steps into the night. Isabelle turned to were Simon sat on the ground actively trying to cover himself up. "I'm sorry about that, but I think that maybe I should go, our date is still on so I'll see you soon." She leaned down and sealed the date with a kiss, and left without another word.**

"**Good bye Isabelle…," He waited for her to be out of ear shot and then said, "I love you." She was completely oblivious to the declaration of love that was said, Simon thought. She paused and for a moment Simon thought that she heard him, but then her hands started to pull her jacket on and he knew everything was okay, well at least he thought it was.**


	3. Chapter 3

POV: Isabelle

"Goodbye Isabelle…," She was going to respond but she hesitated and that's all the time it took Simon to whisper his thoughts out loud, "I love you." She stopped dead in her tracks, surly she heard wrong, he wouldn't just out and say something like that. Isabelle turned a dark red color and launched into her own mind in an attempt to understand just what exactly Simon had meant. Her head whirling and confused as it was managed to collect its self just enough to grab her jacket slip it on and slink out the door.

"What the fuck, What. The. Fuck." Isabelle was trying desperately to get a hold of herself. She couldn't believe her ears, she must have misunderstood or misinterpreted what Simon had said maybe he meant it in a plutonic way, like the way one would say to their parents or pet or siblings. She was so caught up in her mental ramble she didn't she Alec waiting for her and strolled right past him and into traffic, not even that stopping her. Still on her way to where ever her subconscious was involuntarily taking her. Not until she felt an arm slip around her did she stop to question where she was. Looking around she recognized the old rundown neighborhood and the not so ancient apartment building so out of place that it was a wonder why no one ever questioned it.

"Izzy…, where…, are…, you going…" Alec was panting and was so out of breath that she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hey why so out of breath, I thought that it was kind of impossible for a shadow hunter to get winded while running." But as she said it, she started to feel exhaustion spread through her calves and lungs. Panting her own now she felt everything turn cold and her vision started to blur; and then there was nothing but black with the new, but familiar, feeling of falling.

"Isabelle, Isabelle stay with me, hey… come on stay with me." She felt herself being lifted by someone much stronger than she was, followed by a series of bumps and a pounding noise like someone playing the drums, only inside her head, and the ferocity of the thumps told her that something was wrong.

"Hold on a moment." A silky and accented voice called from some unknown location. "Alexander, what in the world are you doing here, and why didn't you use your key." Now Isabelle knew that the strong arms that were enveloping her were those of her brother. The voice didn't hold any curiosity; it was that of some who thought they knew everything, arrogant and sure.

"It's Izabelle; I think that she passed out from blood loss and the fact that she ran a few blocks at a dead sprint." She did what? What was he talking about, she had been walking and not even briskly at that. A few blocks? It felt like a few steps. Her confused and shocked mind feel back to previous thoughts, thoughts of Simon and his silent declaration.

"Well couldn't you just have drawn an Iratze or something along that line, instead of bothering me at four in the morning?" He sounded irritated and tired.

"I did draw an Iratze, but she needs time to heal, and your house is the closes thing we have to a hospital at the moment, so if you don't mind, I need a spare room to haul Izzy up in." Iratze, when was that applied?

"Fine, but try not to get blood all over the place, I just got new carpet." His words were cold, tired, but obedient. They seemed to be getting quieter as he spoke to and the darkness that engulfed her seemed to get thinker and more defined. As unconsciousness took her the last thing she could remember was the words that Simon had not but whispered an hour ago.


End file.
